poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jiminy Cricket rescues Princess Luna/The Spinosaurus Encounter
The way Jiminy Cricket visits Princess Luna and the Spinosaurus encounter goes in The Night to Remember. Jiminy Cricket: So, That's where Aku's lair is. (Jiminy sneaks into Aku's hideout) Jiminy Cricket: Luna? Can you here me? Princess Luna: Right here, Jiminy. Jiminy Cricket: Luna! Great to see you. Princess Luna: And great to see you my friend, I have to escape before it's too late. Jiminy Cricket: Don't worry, Luna, I'll have you out in no time. Princess Luna: Thank you, Jiminy. Jiminy Cricket: No problem, Now let's get you home. Meanwhile, in the old dinosaur park. Thomas: There it is, The old Dinosaur Park. Fluttershy: Oh My. Spike: I hope we're not to late. Luke: Me too, Spike. Cool McCool: Come on, Let's keep moving SpongeBob SquarePants: Right, Cool. Shai-Shay: Look at those! Plankton: I know. Mucker: All kinds of Dinosaurs and other Prehistoric Animals. Squidward Tentacles: Oh-please, how'd they even survived from extinction! Applejack: Ya ever her' of Jurassic Park? Patrick Star: Look, An abandoned snack bar! Emmet: SpongeBob and I will be right back. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wait up, Emmet! Locomotive 131: (looks around) What the? Willy: (gasps) What a minute. Steam Mech: What's the matter, Willy? Willy: There's bones everywhere. Discord: You don't mean. Willy: Carnivorous Dinosaurs! Steam Driller: SpongeBob! Emmet! Wait! SpongeBob SquarePants: What's wrong, Guys? Mako: We have to go now, the Carnivorous Dinosaurs are coming! Emmet: That can't be good. SpongeBob SquarePants: Come on, guys. Let's get out of... Suddenly, They heard a loud roar. Emmet: Let's get out of here! SpongeBob SquarePants: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Spinosaurus: (roars) WALL-E: (runs behind Fluttershy) Fluttershy: in fear Sneezy: What's that? Roary: Theodore and I remember him. It's the Spinosaurus! Theodore Tugboat: This is not good! Super Jetstream: I'm scared! Nellie: Stay close to me. Ed: Run for it! Edd: Right behind you, Ed! Locomotive 131: Let's get out of her'! Steamy: Right behind ya! Spinosaurus: (roars) Emmet: Aaaaaahhhh!!!!! Patrick Star: Did you get some snacks? Spinosaurus: (roars) SpongeBob SquarePants: Full steam ahead, Vanellope!! Vanellope von Schweetz: the train's regulator to full power Spinosaurus: (starts chasing our heroes) SpongeBob and Patrick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Meanwhile, at Aku's hideout. Aku: Yes, Soon we'll turn Princess Luna into Nightmare Moon. Tirek: No doubt, No one will stand against any of us. Princess Luna: (sneaks out of Aku's hideout) Jiminy Cricket: That was close. Princess Luna: Let's go. Back with our heroes. SpongeBob SquarePants: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!! Blythe Baxter: Faster, Radar. Faster. Dusty Crophopper: Little Engine, can't you go any faster? Little Engine: I'm trying. Thomas: Well, maybe we should find cover. (The Spinosaurus stopped and walked away) Rainbow Dash: That was close. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I think we lost him. MetalBeard: Aye that we did, Lad. Buttercup: Well, I can see where this is going. Hank: You and me both, Buttercup. Eddy: Could've been worse. a T. Rex appears Pinkie Pie: screams A T-REX!!!. T. Rex: ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!!!!!! they ran into the Spinosaurus Spinosaurs: ROAR!!!! T. Rex: ROAR!!!! Twilight: GAAAAHHHH!!!! the T. Rex bites on the Spinosaurs neck Spinosaurs: ROAR!!!! T. Rex: ROAR!!!! it bites it's side the Spinosaurs bites the T. Rex's neck T. Rex: ROAR!!!!! the Spinosaurs twist it's neck and kills it Spinosaurus: Rex to the ground ROAR!!!!!! At the trench. Vanellope von Schweetz : (throws the train's brakes on hard) Well, At least we made it out alive. Patrick Star: Nevermind that, where are the tracks? (echoes) Tracks, tracks, tracks, ''(the echo turns out to be Patrick repeating) ''tracks, tracks, tracks, tracks, tr... Sorry. SpongeBob SquarePants: There are the tracks. On the other side of this... Dusty Crophopper: Scary. Doc: Dark. Sleepy: Dangerous Trench. Happy: Look! Jeckle: Here's the tracks that lead down. Monster: (roars) Jeckle: Monster infested too. Pinkie Pie: Where's Twilight? Paxton: Where are you going, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I'm going home Paxton. Eddy: What about Princess Luna? Dusty Crophopper: What about us?!! Eddy: Come on, Dusty, We came this far, Didn't we? Dusty Crophopper: But Eddy, we'll never survive in that trench!! Eddy: (his eyes fill of tears) We're gonna die!! (crying) Ed: Say it ain't so!! (starts crying) Eddy: We're better off being slaves to Aku. Hiro: Guys, we can't go home. Luna is in trouble, and I'm willing to go anyway to get my bride-to-be back. Princess Celestia: Hiro's right, Giving up is not the right option. Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, You taught me the true meaning of friendship that I've should've learned a long time ago, So, What do you say, Princess Twilight, Should we go save Princess Luna? Twilight Sparkle: Let's do it! Everyone cheered. Edd: But who's going to help us through this trench? ???: Perhaps I can be of any assistance! Mr. Krabs: Who the Flim Flam is he? Princess Celestia: Is that? Twilight Sparkle: Star Swirl the Bearded! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225